Because some paraplegics have no muscle control of the anus, they are incapable of having regular bowel movements and must, as a result, be given regular enemas every few days. Unless the paraplegic is able to administer the enema himself/herself, or is attended by someone skilled in giving enemas, he/she must attend regularly at for example, a hospital for the administration of an enema--an inconvenient necessity. When attending at for example, the paraplegic's olympics, these paraplegics because of their number, must literally make an appointment at the local hospital for their enemas.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide a portable enema seat, which is easily folded for travel and easily unfolded for use at the paraplegic's destination for the administration of an enema by the paraplegic himself/herself, or by a third party to the paraplegic.
Because paraplegics suffer from muscle spasms, any enema seat must be securely held together and stable, otherwise during one of such spasms, the enema seat could be so shaken that it may collapse.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a portable enema seat which is entirely stable, rigid and secure when unfolded for use.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof.